


Earth: A Rendezvous with Destiny Holiday Special

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Earth: A Rendezvous with Destiny [9]
Category: A Christmas Story (1983), How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Cartoon 1966), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Santa Claus, Christmas Cards, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Dewey actually defeats Truman in the 1948 Presidential Election, Dogs, F/M, First Christmas, Indiana, Inspired by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Puppies, Reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: These two chapters were originally planned to be published in and intended for a future prequel of Earth: A Rendezvous with Destiny but out of the Christmas spirit I decided not to hold them back though of course everyone still needs to be patient for the prequel as the main tale still needs to be wrapped up first and foremost.Merry Christmas, everyone!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Earth: A Rendezvous with Destiny [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154465





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Santa Claus Land, Indiana

**Sara Kelrein - Imperial Army Commando Unit 421 "Reaper Squad"- Undercover as a Corporal in Republic Army SpecForce Squad 149 "Chaos Squad"**

_**Santa Claus Land** _ **amusement park - Santa Claus, Carter Township, Spencer County, Indiana, United States of America**

**October 14th, 1967 - 11:43 AM**

"Here we are." Paul declared as he parked the 1953 Studebaker Conestoga into a decent lot. "The most Christmas spirited town in all of America."

Sara gazed out the window and noticed the decorative displays: reds and greens layered in the midst of faux snow and pine needles, lights on cords wrapped around furniture, even some representations of figures for this holiday.

'Ho ho ho!' The primitive animatronic sputtered.

_'Force help me. Why do I have the feeling I'm about to violate Imperial Edict GR-1NC4? Based on what I heard, this Christmas holiday is coincidentally similar to Life Day.'_

"Ready for a great time?" Jake asked elatedly, bringing her attention out of the analyzing and back to reality.

"I guess." Sara mumbled, though she was certainly unconfident.

Jacob just shrugged while still beaming like a little boy instead of the young man he was. "Hey, I know for sure that we're going to have a blast."

Sara didn't respond but the ebullient mood by Jake was perplexing from her perspective. _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

* * *

**Sara Kelrein - Imperial Army Commando Unit 421 "Reaper Squad"- Undercover as a Corporal in Republic Army SpecForce Squad 149 "Chaos Squad"**

_**Santa Claus Land** _ **amusement park - Santa Claus, Carter Township, Spencer County, Indiana, United States of America**

**October 14th, 1967 - 1:10 PM**

_'It is just like Life Day.'_ Sara sighed as she overheard the mention of gift giving and thought of Imperial Edict GR-1NC4. ' _It has come to the Empire's attention that dissident elements engaging in a tawdry and potentially dangerous seasonal event are planning to infect Imperial space with their insipid notions. This so-called_ Life Day _encourages activities unbecoming of an Imperial citizen, including but not limited to: Dancing in inclement weather, singing unpatriotic carols, and nonviolent physical contact with Wookiees. Well, at least the point on Wookies doesn't apply.'_

Seeing children thrilled with joy and happiness at the attractions was admittedly overwhelming, the born and bred Imperial was out of her element here, particularly due to the similarities with the illegal and completely alien Life Day, and she was uncertain how to adapt to the unanticipated surroundings, which was not including the hindrance, the complexity of being forced by circumstances to mislead her boyfriend, a heartbreaking dithering between confessing about her actual background and worry if Jake could accept the truth, and if Sara did confide to him, would he take it the wrong way and feel as if he was being used instead of the sincere reciprocal connection?

The redhead stopped mid stride - taking her out of her internal conflicting struggle - as she noticed this 'Santa Claus' winked at her from his seat with a little boy and little girl sitting on his lap.

"Jake?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Did you see that?" Sara wondered.

"See what?"

The 'Republic Trooper' clarified as the Hoosier probably missed it. "Santa winked at me."

"He must've known that you're very curious about the holiday."

Kelrein pretended to ignore the comment and remained serious. "You don't find that creepy?"

"Relax, angel. It's just Santa." Jake shrugged.

"Unbelievable."

"Here, I'm sure a relaxing trainwide will make it better."

* * *

**Private First Class Jacob Gregory "Jake" Meyer- Fireteam Bravo, Second Squad, First Platoon, Charlie Company, Second Military Police Battalion, Second Marine Division, United States Marine Corps**

_**The Freedom Train**_ **ride -** _ **Santa Claus Land**_ **amusement park, Santa Claus, Carter Township, Spencer County, Indiana, United States of America**

**October 14th, 1967 - 1:25 PM**

"All aboard!" The conductor of the miniature train ride announced to the park's visitors.

"Jake, really, I don't need to ride anymore."

"A train is slow and easy. It's not like I'm carrying you to yet another roller coaster."

"Fair point but -" Only now did Sara realize that she was at the point of no return, with a crowded line right behind the couple. "You devil."

"I noticed your eyes kept wandering to yours truly, so I took advantage of the distraction." Jake smirked. "Took you long enough."

_'Because I'm uncomfortable and need the reassurance you witty Nerfherder!'_

* * *

**Don Sherstone - Operator for** _**The Freedom Train** _

_**Santa Claus Land** _ **amusement park - Santa Claus, Carter Township, Spencer County, Indiana, United States of America**

**October 14th, 1967 - 1:30 PM**

"Still can't believe you came all the way from New Zealand just so you can work at Santa Claus Land."

"What can I say?" Don shrugged. "I enjoy trains and I figured that this might be an interesting experience instead of collecting scaled down locomotive models."

"What's wrong with collecting?"

"Nothing until you run out of space for them." Sherstone grinned.

* * *

**Sara Kelrein - Imperial Army Commando Unit 421 "Reaper Squad"- Undercover as a Corporal in Republic Army SpecForce Squad 149 "Chaos Squad"**

_**Santa Claus Land** _ **amusement park - Santa Claus, Carter Township, Spencer County, Indiana, United States of America**

**October 14th, 1967 - 2:00 PM**

"That train ride wasn't so bad, babe." The voice of Jake queried before his elbow slightly jabbed her side.

"Well, while relaxing, it was a little boring." Sara murmured, not sure what to think of it. The whole day in fact was hard to process.

"Perhaps there's something here that could cheer you up." Meyer mused. "I mean how can you be so down?"

"Jake, you're the one I enjoy, there's no need to impress me with attractions."

But either her boyfriend didn't hear her reasoning or pretended to as he guided her palm to take her to yet another part of the amusement park.

* * *

**Sara Kelrein - Imperial Army Commando Unit 421 "Reaper Squad"- Undercover as a Corporal in Republic Army SpecForce Squad 149 "Chaos Squad"**

_**Frontier Farm**_ **petting zoo -** _ **Santa Claus Land**_ **amusement park, Santa Claus, Carter Township, Spencer County, Indiana, United States of America**

**October 14th, 1967 - 2:15 PM**

"Donner, Blitzen, Comet, and Cupid." Jake smiled as he spotted the quad of Bucks that have been around since the deer section opened back in 1948, a year after he was born and the same year where Thomas Edmund Dewey defeated Harry S. Truman to become one of the greatest Presidents in American history. "It's amazing how these four Fallow Deer are still kicking as their lifespan is typically only sixteen years maxed. They might just make it to twenty."

"What's the difference between these Deer, Whitetails, Reindeer, and Caribou?"

"From what I read, Fallow Deer are native to Europe and these guys and gals were imported from there, White Tails are native to East of the Mississippi River, and Reindeer, also known as Caribou, are basically Elk."

One of the deer, identified as Comet, approached Sara, and gave the redhead a lick on her cheek when she wasn't paying attention.

"See? He likes you." Jake smiled just before the redhead turned around and fled in embarrassment.

* * *

**Private First Class Jacob Gregory "Jake" Meyer- Fireteam Bravo, Second Squad, First Platoon, Charlie Company, Second Military Police Battalion, Second Marine Division, United States Marine Corps**

_**Frontier Farm**_ **petting zoo -** _ **Santa Claus Land**_ **amusement park, Santa Claus, Carter Township, Spencer County, Indiana, United States of America**

**October 14th, 1967 - 2:20 PM**

Jake couldn't believe the sight. One moment he figured that he and his gal were having an grand time but now she decided to turn tail all because one of the deer decided to lick her hand.

"Hey, seriously, what's the matter?" Jacob wondered at the uncomfortable state of his girlfriend. "You weren't like this at the County Fair with the animals and rides. Something's going on."

"It's just overwhelming I suppose." Sara frowned. "Maybe it's me but everything appears to be unnaturally cheery from my perspective."

"Too cheery?" Jake snorted in disbelief. How can one be too cheery when one is supposed to have a great time? "And at times you accuse me of being the killjoy? Look, while it's not technically Christmas yet, Christmas cheer is what makes this holiday special, _Scrooge_."

"Sorry?"

"Ebenezer Scrooge." Jake clarified. "He's the main character in _A Christmas Carol_ that is a greedy, self-centered ass who despised the celebration so much that it took three ghosts to convince him to change his behavior as otherwise his soul was damned to wander the Earth forever."

"Maybe I am some 'Scrooge' but I'm still overwhelmed by this." Sara retorted. "It's-It's just that I'm not sure about this holiday."

"I'm sure it'll grow on you." Meyer reassured. "You can't deny that the peppermint cheesecake at the Christmas Room restaurant was good."

"Not as good as your mother's but I could go for another piece." The redhead smiled hopefully.

The look on his sweetheart's face caused Jake to sigh and decide that it now might be a good time to double check his wallet.

* * *

 **Poor Sara! Christmas is too much for her it seems** _**except the cheesecake of course** _ **:D**

 _ **Santa Claus Land**_ **was renamed** _ **Holiday World**_ **in 1984 and in 1993, it was changed to the still current name of** _ **Holiday World & Splashin' Safari**_ **when a waterpark was added for additional amusement.**

**Just thought to share the above information in case anyone asks or is wondering if this is an actual amusement park that one can still visit.**

**Also, not sure if anyone caught it but I thought I might as well squeeze in a little reference to** _ **OfficerDonNZ**_ **here for this chapter.**

**Also something looks off here… Which is why the next chapter will be rectifying it :D**


	3. Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Sara Kelrein - Imperial Army Commando Unit 421 "Reaper Squad"- Undercover as a Corporal in Republic Army SpecForce Squad 149 "Chaos Squad"**

**Meyer Farmhouse - Acton, Franklin Township, Marion County, Indiana, United States of America, North America, Earth, Sol System, Milky Way**

**December 24th, 1967 - 11:55 PM**

"What's that sound?" Sara wondered as she overheard some ringing sound which caused her to stir awake from her slumber. The mahogany-haired commando plopped off of the bedside after placing slippers on her feet and walked to the window, only to encounter an unexpected sight outside the glass in the wintery air.

_"Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas!"_

"No. It can't be." Sara rubbed her eyes before gazing out of the window again as the 'sleigh' and flying deer touched down on a neighboring farmhouse roof. "This has got to be a hallucination. I mean flying deer?"

* * *

**Sara Kelrein - Imperial Army Commando Unit 421 "Reaper Squad"- Undercover as a Corporal in Republic Army SpecForce Squad 149 "Chaos Squad"**

**Meyer Farmhouse - Acton, Franklin Township, Marion County, Indiana, United States of America, North America, Earth, Sol System, Milky Way**

**December 25th, 1967 - 8:00 AM**

"Merry Christmas, beautiful." Jake smiled before noticing the bags underneath her olive green irises."Didn't sleep well?"

"Unfortunately." Sara yawned. "Some noise outside kept me awake."

"Prancing deer on rooftops would do that." The farmboy shrugged, ignoring the sudden dirty glare in return. "Mom and Dad and the two old geezers will be here soon but I found a card for you next to the empty plate and glass from Santa." Jake handed the dark green envelope to his still scowling sweetheart in an attempt to placate her and the redhead grasped the letter out of his hand forcibly before ripping the seal.

Sara was stunned that except for her codename and signature, it was all written out in Aurebesh. Her codename!

_Sara,_

_I know you love Jake beyond any recognition, but I'm aware that you have a duty to perform._

_But despite your mission for the Empire, Sara, I hope you enjoy your stay on Earth, not to mention your First Christmas, Aurek - Besh - Four - Two - One - Niner - Dorn - Seven_

_Sincerely,_

_Kris Kringle_

That was the moment when Sara knew that Santa indeed does know things and it creeped her out but the voice of her cherished partner brought her attention away from the dilemma of how her codename was compromised by some milk-drinking, biscuit-munching, gift-giving, jolly old man.

"What's this Aurock - Beshi gibberish?"

Sara thought quickly of an explanation. "That's my old serial number before being transferred to SpecForce."

"Ah, funny how Saint Nicholas decided to end his letter with the serial number on your dog tag, though it's a little odd that it was changed as mine's permanent, and while I can't read the rest, I suppose he wanted to keep your letter private." Jake accepted.

"Or as evidence that he knows I love you." Kelrein beamed sincerely. That was thoughtful of him." _'And to think I agree with Edict GR-1NC4 on Life Day but Christmas is something else.'_ The undercover Imperial grumbled internally as she forced her smile. _'Especially with the invasion of privacy.'_

"I'm honestly surprised that he went out of his way to do that but I'm sure he wanted your first Christmas to be special." Jacob concluded before two members of the seven strong 'Meyer Pack' entered the living room and noticed an awakened redheaded guest.

"No Jackson!" Jake shouted at the eldest of the two German Shepherd siblings first as the duo rushed forward in an excited sprint. "Ace, not you too! Down boys! Jungs runter!"

"Merry Christmas, you two!" Sara giggled as the two year old and eight month old pups respectfully tackled the woman with their paws, nuzzled with noses, and kissed her with their tongues. "I still can't believe you're related unlike Scout, Skip, Scooter, Bandit, Dash, and of course Bear."

"Same parents of the same breed, different litters." Jake sighed as he got Ace first due to being the infant of the pair, who immediately began whining as the Marine picked him up. "Okay, so I guess you're getting coal this year you little scamp."

"How awful you monster!" Sara intervened on the behest of the whining puppy. "They don't know any better."

"That's because you spoiled them rotten. They're working dogs." Jake muttered as he put the squirming youngster onto the couch. "Stay. Bleib Junge."

Ace immediately started to pout on the sofa after lying down and Jackson decided to scoot away from the Corellian before he himself got placed into timeout.

"Killjoy…" Sara mocked. "I guess you're hypocritical of good cheer."

"You're right…" Meyer relented as he grinned when a thought came to him. "Okay Jungs! Sara will Aufmerksamkeit!"

"Huh?" Sara wondered before two sorrowful ears perked up and in renewed spirit, proceeded to leap toward the Corellian. "No, no, no." Sara giggled once more as the slobber continued. "You two are something else!"

"They certainly are fine dogs, Sara." The mother chuckled as she patted her Irish Setter, Scooter. "Was letting them out to go potty and I wondered where those two stinkers went. Usually, I have to worry about Skip and Ace getting too rough with each other."

"When in doubt, look for Sara as well." Jake smirked, earning a lovetap in return for his coyness.

"It's not my fault they like me so much." The redhead beamed innocently.

"Oh, that reminds me. Both _A Christmas Carol_ and _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ are supposed to be on CBS tonight."

 _'Grinch? As in GR-1NC4?'_ Kelrein thought, noticing another eerie coincidence of this planet compared to the rest of the galaxy.

"I'm sure Sara will call the Grinch one cute or whatever, but thank God for Christmas."

"And the Savior's Birthday as well." The mother added. "I know it's a lot to take in but hopefully we're not being overbearing."

"It's fine." Sara shrugged. "It's your belief after all and I'm not zealous for religion anyways. Still, it's probably going to be a while for the majority of Earth to acknowledge that the Force even exists in the rest of the galaxy."

"Maybe but unlike Paul, I think this Force is just overcomplicating magic, pure and simple, nothing more."

_'Kriff. This is unbelievable.'_

"Well, I got to get the stew started."

"Mmmm...What type?"

"Coddle, Himmel und Erde, and Rumbledethumps." Rebecca informed

"Rumblede-"

"Traditional Scottish dish." Jake informed his other half. "In this family, it's either Sauerkraut, Labskaus, Crubeens, or Haggis."

"Other than Sauerkraut, I don't want to know…"

"Trust me. They're lightyears ahead of Nuoc-Mam, beautiful, no pun intended."

"Jacob Gregory, if I hear you bring up that revolting dish you encountered in Vietnam again, you are going to have a headstart on shoveling snow tonight from four to nine while the rest of us are enjoying the holiday next to the comfortable fireplace."

"Yes, mom." The Marine relented, with his sweetheart giggling off to the side as his mother left to tend to dinner.

"Still a mommy's boy at heart I see."

"Rule number one: Never argue with a mother of half-Scottish, half-Irish descent." Jacob advised. "Or any mother really."

* * *

**Sara Kelrein - Imperial Army Commando Unit 421 "Reaper Squad"- Undercover as a Corporal in Republic Army SpecForce Squad 149 "Chaos Squad"**

**Meyer Farmhouse - Acton, Franklin Township, Marion County, Indiana, United States of America, North America, Earth, Sol System, Milky Way**

**December 25th, 1967 - 6:40 PM**

"I wonder who that can be?" Rebecca wondered as everyone heard the doorbell buzzed. "Especially at this hour."

"Maybe Mister Parker who we met a few years ago and told us a funny story about how he got his Red Ryder BB rifle for Christmas?" Jake chuckled.

"I'll get it." Paul interceded as he got up from the sofa and headed to the door to answer it.

"Stephen? Jack?"

"Hope you don't mind if we stop by for Christmas." Stephen smiled at his brother. "Michelle made a ham and it took some significant effort to keep it warm on the way down from Elkhart as she was quite insistent on it."

"And we mean significant effort, Uncle Paul." Zachary muttered. "Hopefully it's alright."

"Shannon also made her always delectable Irish Cream Pie." Jack added.

"Becky! Your brother, Stephen, and the rest of the family are here!"

"Well, I got to make room!" The homemaker explained. "We weren't expecting any guests!"

"Ich denke, es ist ein Weihnachtswunder." The Patriarch chuckled.

"Very funny, Wilhelm." The elderly Rough Rider and Doughboy snorted at the ancient Billy Yank.

"Ja, aber es ist true, Douglas!" Wilhelm snickered.

"I see that Sara hasn't decided to flee from here yet." Cade sniggered at Jake while the geezers had their annual conversation. "Aunt Becky terrified her with the talk about her spoiling the dogs."

"Haha, very funny, Cade." Jacob snarked. "Glad to see you and Zach."

"Awww...What about us, Jake?" Natalie wondered with a pout as she, Ashley, and even Scott and Sean stopped by. "You seem to forget about us with your German influence."

"Didn't expect you and Ash to be here, Natalie, nevermind Scott and Sean."

"The entire family got leave since we're not at war and we're apart of stateside units." Scott answered. "Which meant we were on the next available flight to Indy in order to converge here. Unfortunately, that means no Amy and Tony."

"At least I don't have to be called Miss Pentagon while I'm here." Ashley sighed in relief, not knowing that she had spoken too soon.

"Nope. You're still Miss Pentagon to us until you're reassigned, sis." Sean grinned. "Or should I say Miss Pentagon?"

"Darn." The WAC typist frowned.

"Okay, everyone please be quiet." Paul ordered. "The Grinch is on!"

_CBS presents this program in color!_

"Merry Christmas, Sara." Jake smiled before his sweetheart gave him a peck on the cheek on the couch.

"Merry Christmas, Jake." Sara beamed just before she saw Whoville on the screen.

_Welcome Christmas come this way_

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores_

_Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day_

_Welcome, welcome fahoo ramus_

_Welcome, welcome dahoo damus_

_Christmas Day is in our grasp_

_So long as we have hands to clasp_

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores_

_Welcome Christmas bring your cheer_

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores_

_Welcome all Whos far and near_

_'Alright. Keep it together, Sara.'_ Kelrein told herself albeit with little actual confidence. _'You survived A Christmas Carol. This should be nothing in comparison.'_

* * *

**Poor Sara, she's uncomfortable with anything related to Christmas cheer.**

**First the trip to Santa Claus Land (Currently called, as of the time of publishing,** _ **Holiday World and Splashin' Safari**_ **in Santa Claus, Indiana) and now spotting the man himself, not to mention the unexpected gift from Saint Nick and in a case of poor television program scheduling she was forced to endure two specials that address the lack of Christmas spirit :D**

**And that's not mentioning the dishes that seem repulsive after reading the ingredients.**

**Speaking of which, I'm not trying to offend anyone who enjoys Nuoc-Mam here but apparently based on what I've read: American, Australian, and New Zealand troops who fought in Vietnam couldn't stand the odor of it.**

**Quoting from the biography of the literal Chris Kyle of his day that is, unfortunately, being overlooked due to the oversaturating SEAL craziness (no harm, no foul for any actual frogmen here or their relatives. I just personally believe that every unit should be portrayed equally even Rear Echelon/POGs/REMFs personnel), the one and only legendary Gunnery Sergeant Carlos Hathcock** _**Marine Sniper: 93 Confirmed Kills by Charles Henderson** _ **,** **Pages 242 - 243:**

_**Hathcock wrinkled his nose. The watery slime had a distinct odor that Hathcock associated with a neighbor's outhouse near his grandmother's home in Arkansas.** _

_**The monsoon rains of a year ago and the frequent summer showers kept this rocky depression filled with water, warmed by the beams of sunlight that shone between the overhead boughs. Slugs, leeches, worms, algae, and slimy moss made the water look like a puddle of green oatmeal.** _

_**Carefully, he brushed the top layer of lumpy slime away until he saw the black water, clear and almost drinkable, in the small opening he had made. Extending his lips, he put his face down to it and took tiny sips.** _

_**"Pew!" Hathcock whispered softly. "It tastes exactly like it smells."** _

_**"You done?"** _

_**"That's all I can stand."** _

_**"I hear that a big helping of Nuoc-Mam will get rid of any case of liver flukes you might pick up in the water."** _

_**Mack frowned at Hathcock. "I don't care how hungry we get. I'll eat dog shit before you get me to touch a drop of that nasty crap!"** _

**In case you are still stumped, the author of the same biography kindly provided an asterisk note to clarify how this Vietnamese dish is traditionally made:**

_**Nuoc-Mam is a Vietnamese staple made from tiny fish (like sardines and anchovies), rice, and a variety of vegetables before being placed in a sealed jar and buried to ferment.** _

_**High in protein and carbohydrates, Nuoc-Mam provided the Viet Cong with a rich food supply that they did not have to carry. However, because of its rancid odor and putrefied contents, most Americans considered it a foul substance, not fit to eat.** _

**So there's without doubt justification here and besides, not everyone in the world likes Sauerkraut, Spinach, and Broccoli such as myself (but I have to concur with the Anti-Brussel Sprout people: Are they really for human consumption or were they in fact created for the purpose of torture?).**

**Anywho, Merry** **Christmas everyone!:)**

**P.S. Not sure if anyone noticed but I did squeeze in a little reference to a certain comical movie titled _A Christmas Story_ and yes, that line was supposed to be about Ralphie from the film, which for those who haven't seen it, the three _Home Alone_ films, nor _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_ , they are all ** **highly recommended by the way :D**


End file.
